Sous la neige
by Manga-forever08
Summary: Hamasaki Chizuka, 16 ans, est déléguée de sa classe de 1 ère B. C'est aussi une mordue de jeux de zombie. Mitsuki Igarashi, 16 ans, est délégué de sa classe de 1 ère A. Un type sérieux. il est souvent confronté à Chizuka, son ami d'enfance. La jeune fille ne l'aime vraiment plus, depuis que Cloé a débarqué dans sa vie. Tout s'accélère le jour où ils se retrouvent en classe de neige


Cette nouvelle a été entièrement écrie par mes soins. L'idée est ma propriété que je revendique fièrement.

Les personnages ainsi que leurs caractères ont été fabriqués de toute pièce pas ma conscience.

En mode JAPAN! ;D

Bonne lecture =3

* * *

Mercredi 22 février 2012

Pourquoi fait-il si froid ici ? Serais-ce à cause de la neige ? Des immeubles démolis sont à ma droite et à ma gauche. Des cadavres Jonge le sol. Ici, la tristesse règne. Des êtres morbides, plus connu sous le nom de « zombie », nous dévorent. Nous devenons, par la suite, ces horribles monstres assoiffés de chair et de sang. Nous nous battons avec des armes : fusils, poignard ; grenade et autres. Nous attendons que nos ennemis sortent de leur cachette pour pouvoir les achever. Un zombie s'approche de moi. En un éclair des milliers m'encerclent. Que vais-je faire ? Est-ce la fin de ma vie ? Je vais rejoindre toutes les personnes mortes en essayant de sauver sa peau ? Mais…Je ne veux pas, moi… Non…

« NOOOON ! Je ne veux pas mourir ici ! Ai-je crié en me levant de ma chaise. Une fois de plus, la classe s'est mise à rire  
- Melle Hamasaki ! Encore vous ?! Je suppose que vous étiez encore endormis sur votre chaise ?! Vous ne dormez donc jamais chez vous ?! Melle Taro, emmenez La demoiselle, une nouvelle fois, chez notre principale ! »

Taro Mikaru s'est donc levée au même titre que moi. Nous sommes sorties de la classe. Eh oui, moi, Hamasaki Chizuka, 16 ans, est encore envoyée chez la principale de ce lycée. Je me demande ce qu'elle va me dire cette fois-ci… ? Un fois arrivées, Mikaru s'est éclipsée sans rien me dire. Elle m'a donc laissé devant la porte. « Akira Mitsuki » Je le connais que trop bien ce nom… Une fois à l'intérieur, Mme Mitsuki m'a sermonné comme à son habitude. Ensuite, elle m'a demandé de m'assoir sur sa table ronde. Assise autour de la table en question, écoutant la directrice se parlant à elle-même, un jeune homme est entré dans le bureau. Je le connais vraiment très bien celui-là, puisque c'est le garçon le plus populaire de ce lycée et également le fils de la principale. Mitsuki Igarashi est un très beau garçon, je dois l'avouer…Il mesure 1 mètre 82, pèse 65 kg, a les yeux bleu, des cheveux blonds ébouriffés et une allure assez classe. Le mec parfait mais, je dois vous dire une chose…

« Tiens tiens, encore toi Hamasaki ? Ça faisait un bail ! Hier, je croix ?  
- Te fous pas de moi, Mitsuki… me suis-je exclamé  
- Ne commencez pas, tous les deux ! s'est écrié la directrice

Ignorant les propos de sa propre mère, Mitsuki continua.

- Tu as fait quoi cette fois-ci ? Tu as mis des œufs dans les cheveux de Tamishiro ? Ah non ! Suis-je bête ! Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Dans ce cas, tu as écris sur le tableau du professeur une insulte ? Mais non ! ce n'était encore pas de ta faute… !  
- Tais-toi ! Tu n'as rien à me dire !  
- Ça Suffit ! Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais tous les deux ?! Dois-je vous mettre des heures de retenus pour que vous vous calmiez ?! »

…Je déteste ce type !  
La sonnerie du midi vient juste de retentir. J'ai donc pris mes affaires et je me suis levée. Je me suis éclipsée en présentant mes excuses à Mme Mitsuki du pseudo-dérangement. Puis, je me suis dirigée vers la cantine, où, J'ai pris un plateau déjà préparé avec un steak haché japonais. Je suis partie, ensuite, à la recherche de ma table favorite. Cette table en question se trouve au fin fond de la cantine, à droite, dans un coin. La table est cachée par une magnifique plante postée juste devant. Je l'admire toujours en mangeant. J'aime être seule. La preuve, je n'ai pas d'amis. Je trouve cela inutile et indigne de confiance. Je parle de cela en connaissance de cause. BREF ! J'étais une amies d'Igarashi autrefois. Mais, certains évènements m'ont fait prendre une décision. Je vous vois venir avec votre question « quels évènements ?». Eh bien, tout d'abord, il n'y a qu'un évènement… Tout commence à cause d'un sentiment. Un sentiment que je déteste le plus au monde. La jalousie me ronge, je croix… Une fille nommé Cloé Kazehaya, est arrivée en ville. Elle a donc été scolariser dans mon école primaire, en CE2. Alors depuis ce jour, je ne lui parle plus. Oui, une réaction d'une enfance de 3 ans… Il m'a délaissé pour cette fille, ce crétin ! Oui, c'est bien de la jalousie…Pour ne rien arranger, nous habitons tous dans le même quartier. Igarashi à droite et Cloé à gauche de ma maison… Je suis prise en sandwich. Je vois toujours Igarashi avec cette imbécile. Tout le temps. Même à la cantine…

« On rêvasse ma chère amie ?  
- Igarashi ?! ai-je hurlé. Tout le monde s'est retourné vers moi.  
- Woua ! Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais entendu mon prénom sortir de ta bouche, bravo ! s'est exclamé Igarashi tout en applaudissant.

Puis il s'est assis en face de moi et il m'a fixé intensément. Cela m'a déstabilisé et je me suis exclamé, rougissante :

- Q-Que me veux-tu ?! Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela ?! ai-je dit en bafouillant.  
- Cela fait bien longtemps que je te regarde ainsi. Puis il s'est levé et il est parti.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte celui-là encore ? ai-je dit en riant.

Ayant fini de manger, je me suis levée et j'ai déposé mon plateau eu self. Puis, je me suis dirigé vers la sortie de mon lycée. Nous étions un Mercredi. Avant de quitter le lycée Mitsuki, je me suis faite interpellée par Kikaru Tamishiro.

« Pourrais-tu transmettre cette information a tes camarades de classe, déléguée Hamasaki ?  
- Heu, bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce dont président ?ai-je demandé  
- Eh bien, les élèves de 1er A et B partent en classe de neige ce vendredi. Nous resterons 4 jours à la montagne. Il faut donc prendre le stricte nécessaire. M'a-t-il répondu  
- Très bien, et où allons-nous ?  
- Nous allons au mont Fuji ! Cela se trouve au sud-ouest de l'agglomération de Tokyo.  
- OK, je transmettrais tout cela demain à mes camarades. Lui ai-je répondu.  
- Dis-moi, sais-tu où se trouve Igarashi ?  
- Hein ? Mais pourquoi le saurais-je ?! Lui ai-je demandé, rouge comme un poivron  
- C'est évident, tu es amoureuse de ce gar…  
- Je suis là, président. » a dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me suis retournée et je me suis retrouvée nez à nez avec Mitsuki. J'ai hurlé à la mort. Je dois l'avouer, il m'a sauvé ! J'ai pris mes jambes à mon coup, et j'ai couru le plus vite possible sous les yeux intriguer de mes camarades. Puis, je suis rentrée chez moi, où ma famille hyperactif m'attendait. J'allais encore passer une super fin de journée…

Jeudi 23 février 2012

Sept heure deux, le réveille est assez dur. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Une chose me tracassait. Pourquoi avais-je pris la fuite hier ? Cela n'a aucun sens… Suis devenue encore plus bête qu'avant ? Inconcevable, inimaginable. Je me suis levée puis dirigée vers la salle de bain où je m'y suis lavée. Je me suis brossée les dents sans même avoir mangée. Apres être sortie de la salle d'eau, je me suis assise sur mon lit, guettant l'heure. Sept heure vingt-quatre, le bruit de l'horloge résonne dans ma tête. C'est bien les seules fois que je peux l'entendre. Souvent, le bruit m'agace. J'ai l'impression de mourir à petit feu…  
Lorsque je suis en compagnie de ma famille, on se croirait à la reconstitution de la 2 eme guerre mondiale. Mes parents se dispute sans arrête, mon frère fait de plus en plus de bêtises, ce qui pousse ma grande sœur à le réprimander. Conclusion, un vrai brouhaha. Pour ma part, je suis neutre. Je me fais toute petite en restant sagement à pleurer dans ma chambre. Une grande tristesse m'envahi chaque jours. Ma sœur Nami est ma plus fidèle confidente. Nous sommes très proches. Mais avec Kotani, c'est tout l'inverse.  
Hier matin, avant les cours, Ryu m'a rendu visite. Ce garçon âgé de 16 ans, est mon voisin d'en face. Il me donne souvent des cours particulières en Math et en Physique Chimie. C'est un vrai génie ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, Ryu s'est déclaré à moi. J'ai été des plus choquée. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un. J'aime Ryu mais d'une autre manière que lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse m'aimer. Pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnus, Igarashi ne l'apprécie vraiment pas. Dès qu'ils se parlent, c'est pour s'envoyer des insultes. Non mais je vous jure, on dirait de vrai gamin ! Igarashi ne fait que me taquiner sur la déclaration de Ryu. Quel imbécile ce type ! Je dois avouer que cela m'énerve beaucoup… Cela n'empêche, j'aimerais retrouver l'Igarashi que j'ai connus lorsque je n'étais qu'une enfant. Lorsque Cloé est absente au lycée, je ressens un sentiment de réconfort. C'est très étrange. Peut-être que je ne l'aime pas du tout, finalement. Elle n'ait pas Japonaise, mais Française, malgré son nom de famille. C'est vraiment étrange qu'elle est quittée son pays natale pour venir en terre inconnus. J'ai entendu dire que son père était japonais. C'est peut-être pour cela… Elle a dû recevoir des cours intensives, vu qu'elle parle très bien notre langue. Bon, il est temps pour moi de partir au lycée. J'ai l'impression que mon lit veut me prendre en otage. Et c'est comme cela tous les matins. Ce matin, c'est la « Math-attitude ». Quatre heures d'affilés de ce cour que je déteste tant. J'attrape mon écharpe, enfile mon manteau et prend mon sac tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Apres être sortie et fermé à clef la porte ma maison, je me suis dirigé vers l'arrêt de bus. Mitsuki et Kazehaya sont là également. Que dois-je faire ? Ce sont les dernières personnes que je voulais voir, dès le matin en plus de cela. Ma journée commence déjà très mal… Je dois prendre le bus. Je ne peux p me permettre d'arriver en retard surtout que je ne suis pas d'une tel utilité en cours… Arrivé devant l'arrête en question, Cloé me dévisage. J'ai comme envie de rire et de me rouler par terre tellement elle me fait peur. C'est de l'ironie, bien sûr.

« Tu pourrai nous dire bonjour quand même ! m'a-t-elle lancé

J'ai une nouvelle envie. Celle de lui mettre mon poing dans sa tête de Barbie.

- Bonjour, Mitsuki. ai-je dit. Cloé fulminais et Igarashi a ri discrètement.  
- Salut, Hamasaki. A dit Igarashi tout en souriant. A ce moment, je suis rouge pourpre…  
- Tu ne lui réponds pas ?! Qu'elle impolitesse ! A répliqué Cloé  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui réponde ! je lui ai déjà dit bonjour ! Mêle toi un peu de tes affaires le « Bonbon rose géant ».

Oui, c'est ce que j'ai répondu. En Même temps, elle est grande et a une chevelure rose. On dirait un Chewing-gum. Ils me regardent, surpris. Le bus est arrivé. J'ai présenté ma carte de bus, puis je me suis assise au fond du car. Quant à Cloé, elle s'est assise à la première place tandis que l'autre « truc » est venu s'assoir à côté de moi. Il ne va pas me laisser tranquille celui-là ?!

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu parler ainsi, Hamasaki…  
- Et alors ?! Et d'abord, Pourquoi tu es venu t'assoir à côté de moi ? Il y a assez de place dans le bus pour aller t'assoir ailleurs !  
- Oui mais, je voulais m'assoir près de toi m'a-t-il lancé. J'ai rougie de plus bel.  
- M…Mais, Tu n'as qu'à aller t'assoir à côté de Cloé ! Elle est bien mieux que moi cette fille … me suis-je exclamé.

Il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux.

- Serais-tu jalouse, Chizuka ? a-t-il dit, surpris.  
- Et pourquoi pas ?! ai-je dit sans vraiment réfléchir.

Je n'en revenais pas. J'avais exprimé ma jalousie au grand jour. En plus de cela, il avait prononcé mon prénom… Puis il a repris, tout en fixant le siège se trouvant devant lui.

- Dis-moi, tu as un petit ami en ce moment… ?  
- Et si j'en avais un ? ai-je répliqué  
- S'il te plait, répond sérieusement, Chizuka. A-t-il dit sur un ton très doux. J'ai rougie  
- Euh…oui ?  
- Ah, d'accord. Puis-je savoir qui en est l'heureux élu ?  
- Ben…Ryu ?  
- Vraiment ?! Tu ne peux pas… ! Ah, laisse tomber. A-t-il soupiré

Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui mentir ? Suis-je tomber amoureuse de cet être humain qu'est Igarashi… ? Non, c'est impossible, pas moi… Et pourtant. Le bus s'est arrêté et nous sommes descendus. Pendant tout le long du voyage, Mitsuki me racontait qu'il dessinait très bien, qu'il sauvait toute sorte de personne mis en danger et qu'il recevait des récompenses. En gros, il se vantait cet imbécile ! Igarashi me suis encore. Heureusement que je ne me retrouve pas dans sa classe ! La sonnerie retentie. Je me suis mise à courir vers ma salle, La 1er B. Je n'étais pas en retard contrairement à ce que je pensais. Toute la classe est enfin présente. Je pris la parole avec l'accord de Mme Suzuki

« Mr. Tamishiro vous a-t-il parlé de la sortie prévu demain ?  
- Ouais, déléguée ! m'ont-ils répondu.  
- OK, ce sont les classes 1er A et B qui partent en excursion. Ai-je dit.  
- COOL ! on va se retrouver avec Mitsuki ! Se sont exclamé les filles de ma classe.  
- Un peu de calme, s'il vous plait ! s'est écrié notre professeur.  
- Pour terminer, il est nécessaire de prendre un pique-nique pour le midi. Rendez-vous à huit heures devant le lycée. Ne soyez pas en retard, nous ne vous attendrons pas. J'ai terminé.  
- Tu peux retourner à ta place, Chizuka.

Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir dormir un peu ! Oui, dormir en Maths. Pour moi, c'est la pire matière qui puisse exister. Je me suis donc assise et le cours a commencé ainsi que ma sieste. Je n'ai eu que le temps d'entendre : A= 2 x 32 (4+5x2-3) et je me suis endormie  
Je me trouve au bord de la mer. Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, les vagues m'envoute de leur si belle mélodie. Le sable est fin et aussi blanc qu'une feuille de papier. Sur les collines verte pousse de petites tulipes aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Ce paysage me rend serein. Allonger sur le sable fin, j'écoute la douce mélodie que font les vagues. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux les apprécier.

« Coucou Chizuka !  
- Igarashi ? Que fais-tu dans mon rêve ?  
- Je suis venu pour te dire que je t'aime »

« Dring ! » J'ai hurlé quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en tombant de ma chaise. Mes camarades ont ri de plus bel.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'en peux plus de cette élève …! Je vais devenir complétement folle... ! S'est exclamée Mme Suzuki en se cognant la tête, à plusieurs reprises, contre le bureau.  
- Haha ! Désolée… ! ai-je dit en m'éclipsant discrètement au même titre que le reste de ma classe.

Aujourd'hui, à la cantine, il y'a du poulet, des pommes de terres sautées, du riz et du poisson. En dessert il y'a des yaourts nature ou au fruit (au choix) et du flan. Je suis toute existée ! J'adore le flan ! C'est mon petit péché mignon… Pourquoi est-ce que je rougie pour une simple part de flan… ? Enfin bref, J'ai donc pris mon plateau, contenant des pommes de terre ainsi qu'une part de flan, et je me suis dirigée vers ma place habituelle. Igarashi était là, lui aussi… Il me suit partout… Est-ce que j'ai un sucre collé sur mon dos ?!

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mitsuki ? Hé ! Ne t'assoie pas à côté de moi !  
- J'ai vraiment envie de te voir après un bon bain de beauté… a-t-il dit, indifférent.

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Apres mûre réflexion de ma part, j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il se payait, une nouvelle fois, ma tête

- Quoi ?! Casse toi abruti fini ! ai-je hurlé, furieuse  
- Je plaisantais, Chizuka  
- M'oui… ai-je répondu, pas convaincu de sa réplique.  
- Tien, pour me faire pardonner, je te donne ma part de flan.  
- FLAN ! je t'aime, Igarashi ! Ai-je dit, excité  
- Ah, euh… De rien. A-t-il dit, gêné et rouge.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'ai réalisé l'ampleur de mes mots. Bon, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'aimais pas…

vendredi 24 février 2012

Nous voici enfin le jour de notre départ pour cette fichue classe de neige. Je pense que vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller. Surtout que Igarashi s'y trouveras également. Alors me voici, Hamasaki Chizuka en train d'attendre le bus munit d'un sac à dos au même titre que mes camarades. Je n'ai pas vu Igarashi, tien. Où est-il, ce crétin ? De toute façon, je m'en fiche de lui… C'est sur cette pensé que le bus arrive. Un attroupement se forme autour du car en question. Je ne m'y suis pas joint. Je ne veux pas être mêlé à ce raz-de-marée humains. Les professeurs nous ont appelés dans l'ordre alphabétique. Je n'ai donc pas sue si Igarashi était parmi eux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je le voie monter et qu'il vienne s'assoir à côté de moi. Il va encore m'énerver à me parler sans cesse. Il n'a donc pas d'amis avec toutes ses groupies ?! Qu'ai-je fait à dieu pour vivre cela ?

"Comment vas-tu, Chizuka ?  
- Euh…Ben, je vais bien merci. Et toi ? ai-je dit par pure politesse  
- Je vais bien aussi.  
- Eh bien, tu m'appelles par mon prénom maintenant ? lui ai-je demandé, intrigué  
- Et bien, c'est comme cela que tu te nommes, non ?  
- Ah, euh…oui.  
- Tu es toute rouge, Chizuka ! haha ! M'a-t-il lancé tout en riant comme un imbécile  
- Ferme-là, s'il te plait…  
- Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Ryu ?  
- Tout va bien ! ai-je crié, tendu  
- Tu en as sûre ? m'a-t-il demandé sur un air suspect.  
- Euh…Oui ?  
- Je n'aime pas quand tu me mentes…  
- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! ai-je crié  
- J'ai demandé à Ryu. A un moment, il a même failli prendre mon poing en pleine figure.  
- Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ?! Pourquoi tu lui as voulu lui faire subir cela ?!  
- Ben…Il m'énerve  
- Ah oui, quelle logique implacable ! me suis-je exclamée. Bon, évite de m'embêté pendant le voyage ! Et reste très loin de moi comme tu l'a si bien fait !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !  
- Oui…je le sais. Je m'en excuse, sincèrement.  
- Non mais sérieusement ! Tu t'excuse après toutes ces années ?!Ridicule ! lui ai-je lancé en lui tournant le dos.  
- Je suis désolé…Chizuka… M'a-t-il dit en prenant un air de chien battu.

J'ai ignoré ca jolie petite tête sincère et j'ai sortie de me sac mon livre de Marc Lévy. Je me suis endormie après avoir lu une trentaine de page de ce livre formidable. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, il n'y ait plus personnes dans le bus. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre, tout le monde se trouvait dehors. Il devait être 12h00 car ils étaient en train de manger leur repas. Je n'ai pas eu faim et je me suis rendormie sur cette pensé. Peu de temps avant notre arrivé, je me suis éveille. Déjà, la neige tombait sur la route qui était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Avec notre embarcation, nous n'avons pas pu monter jusqu'à destination. Nous sommes tous descendu du bus munit de nos épais manteau puis nous sommes montés, à pied, jusqu'au chalet en question. A côté de la résidence, il y a une forêt. Les arbres forment une allé tout en faisant une révérence. Je trouve cela drôle. Nous sommes entrés dans le bâtiment, puis les professeurs nous on répartie dans nos chambre. Comme un faite exprès, je me retrouve avec Cloé et Mikaru. Mon dieu…avec qui suis-je tombée. Mikaru est la fille qui m'emmène sans cesse chez la principal tandis que Cloé, je ne peux pas la voir en face… Elle est toujours collée à ce Mitsuki…Nous nous sommes couchées aussitôt car il était déjà 22h23.

s  
Samedi 25 Février 2012

8h00 du matin et déjà debout. L'eau de la douche est un peu froide. Le déjeuner se déroule dans la grande salle à manger. Nous sommes descendues après s'être lavée et habillées. Cloé est partie rejoindre Igarashi et mikaru, Tamishiro. Pour ma part, je suis restée seule, assise à une table, comme à mon habitude. J'ai mangé un petit morceau de pain et bue un jus de pommes. Mme Suzuki, notre professeur de math, nous a annoncé que l'on avait quartier libre. Je me suis donc habillé de ma combinaison, d'un bonnet blanc et d'une écharpe. Subaru m'a regardé et m'a lancé :

« tu sors toute seule ? Pitoyable !  
- Je préfère être seule que mal accompagnée. Ai-je rétorqué

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit car j'étais déjà sortie. J'ai tiré une tête de six pieds de long lorsque j'ai croisé Igarashi.

- Quelle vilaine expression ! a-t-il rit  
- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, crétin. Ai-je répliqué.

Puis je suis sortie. Mitsuki s'est exclamé que je devais l'attendre mais je ne le fis pas. Je me suis promené dans la forêt que j'avais remarquée hier. Les arbres s'emblait me laissé passer sur le chemin. On aurait pu croire qu'il me faisait une haie d'honneur. J'ai l'impression que la nature me sourit. C'est bien la premier fois je suis émue devant ce spectacle. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le sentier de cette forêt enneigée. Et déjà, je ne voie plus le chalet. Je suis envoutée par tout ceci. Mon émotion n'aura duré que quelques minutes puisque Mitsuki a débarqué en courant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Lui ai-je demandé  
- Tien, prend ceci, m'a-t-il dit en me tendant un morceau de papier, ne soit pas en retard, Chizuka. A-t-il terminé et il est reparti  
- Mais… ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ! » mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

J'ai donc ouvert le papier qui avait été fermé soigneusement « rejoins-moi à 18h15 à cette endroit même » Voilà ce qui est écris sur la feuille. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut cette fois-ci ? J'ai mis le papier dans ma poche puis je me suis dirigée vers le chalet. D'un pas lent, je me remémore les émotions que j'ai éprouvées avant l'arrivée d'Igarashi. Lorsque je suis arrivée, j'ai surpris Cloé demander à Igarashi si il souhaitait sortir, comme des amoureux, ensemble. Mon cœur à raté un battement. Igarashi l'aime… ? Et moi… ? Igarashi, tu ne m'aime pas ? Je suis vraiment égoïste. Je suis passée devant eux sans rien ne dire. Ils m'ont regardé puis j'ai entendu igarashi lui dire que son cœur était déjà pris. A ce moment j'ai voulu crié à quel point je l'aimais, mais je ne fis rien. Il en aime une autre, à quoi bon s'obstiner… Je viens à peine de me rendre compte de mes sentiments, que c'est déjà perdu d'avance. Je suis donc rentré dans ma chambre, le tête emplie de questions. Mikaru m'a regardé et m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Puis j'ai ris nerveusement tout en enlevant mes habits déjà bien encombrant. Puis je me suis couchée dans mon lit.

« Chizuka ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
- Non, Mikaru…  
- Veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un ? m'a-t-elle demandé.  
- Non, merci. C'est un sentiment bien étrange, l'amour.  
- Pardon ? Tu es amoureuse Chizuka ? Toi ?  
- Oui, je sais, cela parait improbable. Et pourtant.  
- Excuse-moi pour mes phrases indiscrètes.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, Mikaru. » lui ai-je répondu.

J'ai sorti le papier de ma poche, puis je l'ai lu à voix haute :

« Rejoins-moi à 18h15 à cette endroit même.  
- Qui est-ce qui te la donnée ?  
- C'est Igarashi  
- Vraiment ?! Tu en as de la chance ! Attends, c'est de lui dont tu es amoureuse ?  
- Euh… Oui, je croix…  
- Sois en sûre ! Tu l'aime, oui ou non ?! M'a-t-elle crié  
- Oui ! ai-je hurle.  
- Je suis sûre que c'est réciproque, Chizuka. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi !  
- Merci, merci beaucoup. » ai-je terminé.

Ma montre affiche déjà 16h58. Que vais-je faire en attendant ? Je n'ai pas envie de manger. Je sors mon livre pour pouvoir le terminé. Puis, s'en m'en rendre compte, je me suis endormie.

« …Ka !...Zuka !...Chizuka !  
- Quoi ?! où se trouvent les zombies ?!  
- Mais… ! Nulle part, imbécile ! Tu as vu l'heure ?!  
- Non…Pourquoi ? ai-je demandé à mikaru.  
- 18h53 ! Et ton rendez-vous avec igarashi !  
- Oh ! mince ! je me suis endormie !  
- J'ai bien vu, ça ! Dépêche-toi de t'habiller ! m'a-t-elle ordonné.

Je me suis exécuté et je suis partie en courant. Lorsque je suis arrivée, Igarashi était déjà là. Je lui ai présenté mes plus sincères excuses en lui disant que je m'étais endormie. Il a ri et m'a dit que ce n'étais pas grave. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la façon dont il m'a parlé a eu pour effet de me faire prendre de jolies couleures sur mes joues. Il m'a tendu un petit paquet avec un mot dessus. Puis il est parti, les mains dans les poches, en marchant tranquillement dans la neige en direction du chalet. Pour ma part, j'étais comme paralysée. Je regardais la boite sans prononcer le moindre petit mot. Apres 5 minutes de réflexion incessante, je me décide à ouvrir le paquet. Dans cette boite, se trouve un magnifique écrin contenant une chevalière avec deux initiales : Le « C » et le « I ». Apres avoir réalisé que j'étais contente, j'ai ouvert, par la suite, le papier. « La lettre « C » pour Chizuka, et la lettre « I » pour Igarashi. Chizuka Hamasaki, 16 ans, 1er B, je souhaite passer le restant de mes jours à tes cotés. Je t'aime » Après avoir terminé la lecture du papier, j'ai voulu crier, hurler à quel point j'étais heureuse. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai donc marché jusqu'au chalet, espérant revoir Igarashi pour lui dire que j'étais aussi amoureuse de lui. Pendant tout le trajet, j'ai réfléchie aux mots que je pourrais bien lui dire. Apres une dizaine de minutes, je suis arrivée au chalet ou tout le monde m'attendais pour aller skier. Igarashi était là, lui aussi. Il m'a regardé longuement, puis il a fixé la bague que j'avais autour du doigt puis il a souri. J'ai une nouvelle fois rougie. Puis, au milieu de la foule, il s'est exclamé :

« Chizuka, veux-tu vivre, pour toujours, à mes coté ?

Après quelques hurlements de surprise, de colère, de jalousie de certaines filles, j'ai fini par répondre : Oui.

Fin

* * *

Cette histoire est dédiée à ma mère et mon père, à mes 3 frères et mes deux belles sœurs et ma nièce ainsi que mon neveu, à mes 2 meilleures amies ainsi que mon -ancienne- professeur de français qui me corrigeait, sans oublier mon petit ami. Merci à vous.

Et bien sur, grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, me lit et me liras -peut etre.

Manga-forever08


End file.
